yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
If I Never Knew You
"If I Never Knew You" is a song by American recording artists Jon Secada and Shanice, from Disney's 1995 animated feature film, Pocahontas. The song was written by composer Alan Menken and lyricist Stephen Schwartz, and originally recorded by American singer Judy Kuhn in her film role as the singing voice of Pocahontas, and American actor Mel Gibson in his role as Captain John Smith. Shanice and Secada's version is heard during film's end credits, and was released on September 12, 1995 as the second most popular song from the film's soundtrack, after Vanessa Williams' pop rendition of the Academy Award-winning "Colors of the Wind". Lyrics Pocahontas :John Smith: :If I never knew you :If I never felt this love :I would have no inkling of :How precious life can be :If I never held you :I would never have a clue :How at last I'd find in you :The missing part of me :In this world so full of fear :Full of rage and lies :I can see the truth so clear :In your eyes :So dry your eyes :And I'm so grateful to you :I'd have lived my whole life through :Lost forever :If I never knew you :Pocahontas: :I thought our love would be so beautiful :Somehow we'd make the whole world bright :I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong :All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night :But still my heart is saying we were right :For if I never knew you :John Smith: :There's no moment I regret :Pocahontas: :If I never knew this love :John Smith: :Since the moment that we met :Pocahontas: :I would have no inkling of :John Smith: :If our time has gone too fast :Pocahontas: :How precious life can be... :John Smith: :I've lived at last... :(Instrumental) :John Smith: :And I'm so grateful to you :I'd have lived my whole life through :Empty as the sky :Pocahontas: :Never knowing why :John Smith and Pocahontas: :Lost forever :If I never knew you Mirage and Moon Dancer's version :Mirage the Illusionist: :If I never knew you :If I never felt this love :I would have no inkling of :How precious life can be :If I never met you :I would never have a clue :How at last I'd find in you :The missing part of me :In this world so full of fear :Full of rage and lies :I can see the truth so clear :In your eyes :So dry your eyes :And I'm so grateful to you :I'd have lived my whole life through :Lost forever :If I never knew you :Moon Dancer: :I knew our love would be so beautiful :We also made the whole world bright :I always knew that fear and hate is never strong :All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night :Because my heart is saying we were right :For if I never knew you :Mirage the Illusionist: :There's no moment I regret :Moon Dancer: :If I never knew this love :Mirage the Illusionist: :Since the moment that we met :Moon Dancer: :I would have no inkling of :Mirage the Illusionist: :If our time has gone too fast :Moon Dancer: :How precious life can be... :Mirage the Illusionist: :I've lived at last... :(Instrumental) :Mirage the Illusionist: :And I'm so grateful to you :I'd have lived my whole life through :Empty as the sky :Moon Dancer: :Never knowing why :Mirage and Moon Dancer: :Lost forever :If I never knew you Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Pocahontas Songs Category:Love Songs Category:Sad Songs